Closure systems are known which include a first part for engaging the open neck of a container and a second part for acting as a lid, with an integral hinge connecting the first and second parts. The hinges can have sections of varying thickness to allow the hinge to bend when the closure system moves between opened and closed configurations. The thinner sections in such hinges can be weaker than the thicker sections, and can be susceptible to stretching, excessive, deformation, or breakage. When stress is placed upon the hinges, such thinner sections can introduce weak points along the hinge.
There is a need for a closure system with hinges having uniform thickness, and configured to enable the hinge to move and adopt conformations that accommodate the opened and closed configurations of the closure system without compromising the connection between the first and second parts. The absence of thinner sections can provide a hinge portion that is stronger and less susceptible to mechanical failure, decreasing the failure rates of the closure systems and increasing the usable lifespan of the closure systems.
There is also a need for a closure system with a hinge made of a uniform thickness in a conformation providing structural flexibility to the hinge and having a structure that allows the closure system to adopt intermediate configurations other than fully opened and fully closed configurations.
There is also a need for a closure system with a hinge having a simple geometry that can be mass-produced quickly and efficiently, as hinges having variable thicknesses or complicated geometries can be difficult or costly to manufacture.